1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a dog training device. In particular, it provides control of a dog's movement by means of a piezoelectric element administering a weak electric shock to the dog's neck via its collar.
2. Prior Art Discussion
Dog training devices administering electric shocks are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,950 discloses using batteries to produce a shock on the dog's neck when a button is pushed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,823 discloses piezoelectric spark generators for lighting liquid fuel. The invention of this patent lies in moving the piezoelectric element against a stationary impact means.
Thus far, there has been nothing on the market or in the prior art relating to a dog trainer using piezoelectric control. There is a need for such device. The dog trainer according to the present invention employs a piezoelectric element as a stationary part and a movable impact means, such as a push button, to generate a voltage difference between two spaced electrodes when the dog lunges ahead or when the leash is pulled back by the person who walks the dog. This device can be used to control the dog's pace. It also serves a warning signal to the dog should the dog's behavior become unruly. It is convenient to use and economical since there are no batteries that need replacing.